Life doesn't rhyme
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: Beca pensó que sería así. Que ganarían y ella terminaría con Jesse porque así es como es en las películas, ¿no? ella misma lo dijo. —Oneshot, Chloe/Beca. Para Mel.


**Título:** life doesn't rhyme.

**Fandom**: Pitch Perfect

**Pairing**: Chloe/Beca. Beca/Jesse.

**Disclaimer: **¿míos? no.

**Summary: **Beca pensó que sería así. Que ganarían y ella terminaría con Jesse porque así es como es en las películas, ¿no? ella misma lo dijo. —Oneshot, Chloe/Beca. Para Mel.

**Nota**: ! nunca pensé que terminaría escribiendo de esto, tbh. para mel porque lo pidió bien amablemente como toda la vida, sí. inmensas gracias a leeh por betearlo.

* * *

:-:  
«life doesn't rhyme.

life is poetry, not math.»  
:-:

Beca pensó que sería así. Que ganarían y ella terminaría con Jesse porque así es como es en las películas, ¿no? ella misma lo dijo. El chico se queda con la chica y todos esos clichés que hasta el momento habían probado ser medianamente ciertos, entonces ¿por qué iba a ella a cuestionarlos, no?

Beca pensó que sería así. Darían la presentación de su vida, todos los amarían y cuando bajara del escenario, Jesse estaría esperándola ahí y ella le besaría porque ¿por qué no hacerlo si era a lo que iba apuntando desde el principio?

Beca pensó que sería así. Cuando sus labios tocaran los de Jesse sería todo mariposas en el estómago y vería fuegos artificiales en su mente porque así es como tiene que ser.

El problema es que no pasa así y cuando se separa de él no puede evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada. Esta no es la historia de amor épico que le prometió The breakfast club (o alguna de las películas que él le recomendó).

:-:

Cuando mira a Jesse, él sigue sonriendo, pero se le ve pensativo; Beca piensa que todo irá en pique y se sentirán incómodos y volverán a no hablarse por lo que resta de su vida, pero no es así. Jesse le mira y choca sus frentes sólo para quedarse recargado y verla a los ojos (se bizquea un poco para hacerla reír), le sonríe de lado pero es más _seh, entiendo_ que un _al fin, mujer_ o _te amaré toda la vida_ o algo igual de ridículo que eso.

Jesse brinca los asientos para poder estar a su lado. Cuando se sientan él rodea sus hombros y la atrae hacia sí mismo, haciendo que Beca se encaje uno de los brazos del asiento, pero no importa porque al menos así tiene una excusa para pellizcarle lo más fuerte que pueda.

Se molestan mientras esperan los resultados y todo se siente demasiado normal como para ser, bueno, normal.

Beca no va a pensar mucho en ello. No todavía.

:-:

Ganan, realmente ganan. Y nadie parece poder creerlo.

Brincan, gritan, se abrazan como si se les fuera la vida en ello y está segura que dice cosas totalmente cursis mientras están todas prácticamente unas encima de las otras, pero no importa porque han _ganado_ y todo por lo que pasó totalmente valió la pena (incluso Aubrey le besa la mejilla y le da las gracias y si eso no es una señal de que están literalmente fuera de sí, entonces Beca no sabe qué lo es).

Jesse la agarra por la cintura, la alza y comienza a dar vuelta con ella. Le grita felicidades y Beca no entiende cómo puede estar tan feliz por ella si ellos han perdido (ella sí se siente un poco mal por ellos, aunque no lo suficiente como para no reírse y bailar frente a ellos mientras canta 'ganamos, ganamos' una y otra vez). Se agarra a él y hace que la lleve sobre su espalda hasta el autobús, porque se lo merece, carajo.

:-:

Nadie quiere separarse, pero dormir es necesario por más que intenten negarlo.

Jesse se queda con ella en su cuarto y no es extraño, no es incómodo y se siente como algo que hubiera pasado muchas veces. Hablan, sí. Pero es más como Beca diciendo 'no, es que, no-' y Jesse asintiendo, mostrándose de acuerdo y 'sí, entiendo' y no hace falta que se expliquen más porque simplemente ambos se dan cuenta que no, no es lo que pensaron que sería y están bien con ello. Eso no significa que dejarán de verse, porque aunque a Beca le moleste expresarlo así, como que no tener a Jesse en su vida así fuera por unas pocas de semanas, fue un asco y no quiere volver a pasarlo nunca, nunca, nunca, pero no va a decírselo porque luego se le subirá a la cabeza y nunca va a dejarla olvidarlo.

_Nunca._

Ven de nuevo The breakfast club sólo para quedarse dormidos antes del final (que es la mejor parte por lo que Jesse le obliga a verlo de nuevo a primera hora en la mañana).

:-:

En el campus, nada cambia realmente.

Sus clases siguen siendo aburridas, aún conserva su turno de noche en la radio y Jesse sigue casi viviendo con ella para desgracia de Kimmy Jin. Las prácticas siguen a pesar de que no hacen tanta falta (han mejorado mucho, su elección de canciones al fin ha dejado de estar compuesta por cosas que ni siquiera sus padres escucharían) y cada vez se vuelven más unidas.

Incluso Aubrey, Beca puede jurar que ya no le odia.

:-:

La cosa es que Beca sabe por qué nunca funcionaría con Jesse. Lo sabe perfectamente pero va a pretender que no porque, porque puede. Y quiere. Eso.

(Obviamente es por Chloe, todos lo saben.

Chloe que le sonríe y se acerca demasiado y ha adquirido esa fea costumbre de entrar en la ducha con ella para practicar todavía más cada que tienen una presentación. Chloe que la toma de la cintura cuando la abraza y sigue sin avergonzarse cuando Beca llega a su cuarto y ella está semidesnuda cambiándose. Chloe que a veces llega de sorpresa sólo porque no tiene nada que hacer y siempre le entretiene ver cómo Beca hace su música. Chloe que le canta bajito cuando no hay nadie más y le sonríe como si Beca hubiera colgado la luna y las estrellas. Chloechloe_chloe_.)

:-:

Jesse le dice que debería de decirle.

«¡¿Qué?!» grita mientras cae dramáticamente de su cama (quisiera decir que fue a propósito, para distraerle y evitar el tema como siempre, pero realmente le ha sorprendido) y ríe porque no, nope, _no_ (no es que Beca sea tímida, ni de lejos. Pero eso de apartar a las personas sigue siendo un problema que no ha superado del todo. O para nada. Jesse es la excepción porque el hombre se metió en su vida como la humedad, casi. Chloe también, pero trata de no pensar en ello porque si Beca quiere ser terca y tener miedo de las cosas va a hacerlo porque así es ella.)

«Oh, por favor,» dice, mirándola hacia abajo, sonriendo levemente. «no creerás que no sabía»

Beca le saca la lengua.

Y ahí queda todo.

(Por el momento)

:-:

Aubrey las tiene corriendo de nuevo, porque ¿quién lo pensaría? el cardio realmente es necesario.

Amy se ha tirado sobre una silla de nuevo y Aubrey la deja por un momento pretender que el correr horizontalmente realmente es una cosa válida, antes de tirar de su mano para que siga corriendo. Amy gruñe y se queja y pide ayuda a nadie en especial, moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro, pero aún así comenzando a correr de nuevo.

Stacie aún corre con las manos sobre sus senos y Beca está comenzando a considerarlo como algo normal, lo cual le preocupa un poco, si es sincera. No puede evitar pensar que es extraño aún, llegar a tal punto con ellas que todo lo que debería ser mal visto o incómodo, se sienta tan normal y algo que simplemente es así porque así son _ellas_. Esto de tener un grupo grande de amigas como que le agrada muchísimo más de lo que pensó que le agradaría.

Sus piernas comienzan a doler y fuego parece ir expandiéndose por sus pies, así que disminuye su velocidad.

«Vamos, VAMOS» Aubrey sigue gritando mientras da unas palmadas y revisa el tiempo. «Beca, no te quedes atrás. Corre.»

Lo siguiente que siente son unas manos en su espalda y alguien que le empuja hacia enfrente para evitar que se detenga.

Cuando ve hacia atrás sólo ve cabello rojo y ojos azules.

:-:

Beca lo sospechaba, pero cuando Chloe dice _No puedo creer que ya no volveré el próximo año_ bajito, más para sí misma, como si necesitara decirlo en voz alta para que se sintiera real, de repente todo para y oh.

Oh.

Okay.

Beca como que había estado evitando pensar en ello. Pero todo está bien. Perfecto. Sí.

Chloe voltea a verla y le sonríe, sólo para fruncir el ceño después y verla un tanto preocupada. Beca trata de sonreír y que parezca real, pero parece que sus músculos faciales se rehusan completamente a cooperar.

«Oh, no, no, no» dice Chloe, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y levantando las manos como si quisiera sostenerle de los hombros o tocar su cara (lo que tendría más efecto si realmente estuvieran cerca, no varios metros apartadas, beca en la computadora y Chloe tirada sobre su cama) «Van a estar bien.»

Beca por un momento no entiende, pero claro, claro que lo primero en lo que piensa Chloe es en las Bellas.

«Lo sé» suspira.

Todas ellas estarán bien. Beca por otro lado, quizá no tanto.

:-:

«Dile» pica su mejilla «Dile» pica su frente «Dile» golpea suavemente su oreja.

«Jesse, ¡basta!" dice tratando de agarrarle de las muñecas para evitar que siga molestándola.

Jesse se limita a mirarla y deja que aparte sus manos.

«Dile» dice de nuevo.

Beca no quería tener que tratar de ahogarle con una almohada, pero es que Jesse no le ha dejado otra opción.

Rueda hasta caer al piso y se sigue alejando (Jesse tiene que admitirlo, para ser una persona tan pequeña, Beca es bastante más fuerte de lo que debería).

«¿Y cómo voy a decirle?» pregunta, pero no espera respuesta. «Todas mis ideas las gasté contigo y ya ves cómo nos resultó eso» termina, rodando los ojos y una sonrisa burlona.

Jesse murmura algo como «yo no tuve la culpa» pero se pierde cuando Beca le lanza una de sus almohadas.

:-:

Beca odia que Jesse tenga razón. Lo odia.

:-:

La oh, gran revelación llega de la manera más idiota, una semana antes de que las clases terminen por completo y frente a todo el mundo.

La oh, gran revelación llega porque Beca es idiota, hay bastante más alcohol que el acostumbrado en su sistema y las personas insisten en jugar 'verdad o reto'.

La oh, gran revelación llega porque _Jesse_.

(No lo recuerda bien porque hay, bastantes, partes que están como borrosas y quizá así sea mejor. Pero lo único que importa, lo único que Beca está contenta por no olvidar es la sonrisa en la cara de Chloe, toda amplia y pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos. Y lo cerca que la tuvo después, lo suaves que eran sus labios y... cómo Jesse gritó y alzó su puño al aire mientras decía 'al fin', pero eso no es lo importante.

Lo importante es que Chloe la toma por el cuello y le jala un poco el pelo y no puede evitar sonreír dentro del beso cada pocos segundos. Pero está bien porque a Beca le pasa igual.)


End file.
